Regrets
by Kurant
Summary: This could be considered the second part of my other story called 'Redemption' so you may want to check that one first!


Receiving that call was a surprise, but it was even more of a surprise that he actually compelled and came to the firm with spare clothes. Mr Kimura had been getting cockier over the past weeks -probably due to the fact that he had learnt about the dispute between lady Susan and the Prince- to the point where he directly defied lady Susan, refusing to cooperate with her. She was preoccupied thinking about why would the Neonate have changed his mind, while he was laying bare except for the smooth black strips of leather that criss-crossed his body, binding him hand and foot. She laid her eyes on him. The dark material against his pale skin made a nice contrast. Not that she was a filthy Toreador, but she did enjoy the colour balance. Contrasts were important to her; it reminded everybody where they belong. For example, she being fully dressed and his nudity; a subtle reminder of where their places were. That's why she was expecting to see a pleading look in his eyes, but it wasn't. It was a defiant look.

So he had become cockier all right. It didn't really matter, that would only make breaking him even more enjoyable.

"Well? To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, and then came closer to him. "Has your Majesty finally become tired of you?" Lady Susan reached out one manicured finger to run it along the Ventrue's chest. "I asked you a question, Neonate." She ran her nails harshly across his flat stomach.

He didn't say a word, but looked at her in the eye, still defiant.

"I'm so glad you've finally gathered the courage to look me in the eye." She reached out to take him by the chin, also looking the Ventrue in the eye. "You are truly going to get hard for me."

It was at that moment that his defiant look faded, and she seemed amused while obscuring his eyes with a black silk fabric. His gaze was no longer visible, but she could notice his disgusted face as Mr Kimura felt his cock hardening without him wanting it to do so. He probably wasn't expecting that outcome. He surely had thought that this was going to be another series of lady Susan's tortures to punish him for his disobedience, so he was shocked at that command. With a chuckle, she scratched a new set of nail-tracks over one of his pectorals, making sure to catch his nipple and the aggravated shotgun wounds on his chest.

"So? Are you going to answer now?" Again, silence. "Aren't you stubborn?" She grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back. "I do not appreciate being ignored."

"He hasn't, but I have." Mr Kimura finally replied.

"Why should I believe you this time?" She let go of his hair.

"Because I came here."

"We'll see if that suffices." Lady Susan then splayed a hand against his chest. A rough shove sent the Neonate toppling backwards. He groaned in disgust as he hit the mattress, and while his body jolted, the straps stayed firmly in place, keeping his knees folded and arms behind his back.

The woman moved to stand over him and knelt down, her knees on either side of his head. She lowered herself further, moving her dress out of the way. "I hope you've been with a woman before, Neonate."

"I have." He replied.

"Good. Then I hope you won't disappoint me." She told him, and then grabbed a fistful of his hair again before pressing her pussy to his mouth.

He clenched his fists behind his back, opening his mouth and licking her folds with his tongue.

She moaned softly above him, rolling her hips demandingly, as he kept licking, sliding his tongue across her folds, finding the spot that made her moans grew a little louder. Lady Susan kept tugging the Ventrue's hair, which made him complain and let out a groan.

"I thought I had told you last time I don't like noise, so shut up."

He complied, thrusting his tongue inside of her before licking her clit again, sucking on it briefly before pressing his tongue against it. She was bucking her hips against him now, almost painfully so.

After a while lady Susan moved up, releasing her grip on the Ventrue's hair, and stood up once more. She pulled her dress back in place, and looked down at him, paying attention to the still fresh wounds on his shoulder and chest.

"You sure didn't think that coming here injured would make me more considerate, did you?" She said as she got off the bed. "What kind of entrepreneur would I be if I didn't know how to make a profit out of every situation…?" The woman lifted his right foot and stepped on Mr Kimura's shoulder with his black stiletto, pressing down his wound.

The man let out a muffled whine while his blood gushed out.

"Look at what you've done," she complained and tilted his foot to be able to see both sides of her stiletto "you ruined my shoe is what you did." Lady Susan moved her foot over to his mouth. "Clean it." She could see him frowning over the blindfold. "And don't make me repeat myself, Neonate."

The Ventrue hesitated at first, but eventually he started licking the shoe.

"I can tell your Sire had serious issues while educating you," she smirked "as you are quite stubborn, aren't you?" She moved her foot, putting it on the ground again. "But why would you go to all that trouble if you are going to do as you're told in the end? Your pitiful defiance is preposterous."

She opened the drawer on the nightstand and took out a metallic cock cage, which she locked onto his dick. This kind of cage had an also metallic sound incorporated, and she made sure to shove the rod into the Neonate's cock, to prevent him from coming. She wasn't doing all this for him to enjoy it, and she was determined to prevent him from doing so.

Lady Susan looked closely at him. Even in that sorry state she could still perceive a hint of arrogance in the Neonate. And that didn't please her. She took his balls in the hand and squeezed them, which made the man to tense up.

"You are going to regret having defied me, Neonate."

She reached out to the nightstand and took what seemed like two transparent methacrylate sheets with four bolts on each corner. The woman smirked and took his balls between the two plates; she then began to tighten the bolts, squeezing the man's testicles. He cried out wordlessly.

"Do you want me to stop?" He nodded. "Then ask for my forgiveness." The man hesitantly opened his mouth, but then went silent again. That made her angry, and she tightened the bolts even more, crushing his balls. Mr Kimura let out a sharp shriek. "I've already made you scream, now regret having opposed me, and tell me how sorry you are."

He still seemed hesitant, more focused on bearing the pain than on the talk, so she tightened the bolts a little more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he hastily said "I should have never gone against you, I'm sorry…"

Lady Susan smirked at his words and patted him on the cheek.

"It took you long enough." She said, and opened the second drawer on the nightstand.

The man probably heard the noise, as he began to complain.

"I already told you I'm sorry, so why aren't you stopping?" He howled in pain.

"Oh, I indeed told you I'd stop, and I did. But I didn't say I'd take it off, did I?" She laughed and started placing the violet wand she had taken right next to the sound. "Aren't you known for being so analytical? Because you didn't analyse my words at all." As soon as she finished talking she switched the violet wand on, sending the electric waves alongside the metal rod.

Mr Kimura yelped at the sharp sensation, trying to get away from the wand, but the bonds prevented him from doing so.

She went on for a little while, until she got bored of playing with him and put down the violet wand. The man's whining ceased too.

"I told you I don't like noise, Neonate. And yet you've been making a fuss this whole time. You're just a good-for-nothing, why should I accept your request, then?" She sounded disgusted.

"I-"

"Don't even try to reply. You are not as disciplined this time as you were the last. I'm sure our beloved Prince made you think you could turn your back on me, undermining my authority." She took a riding crop from her wardrobe. "I'll just have to prove you how wrong he is." Lady Susan raised her arm and struck him once on his tight. "Since you are so talkative today -and to make sure you won't pass out..." She lifted the Ventrue's chin with the tip of the crop. "Count." The man seemed confused. "Count the hits out loud." The woman commanded as she landed a second strike, this time on his chest.

The Neonate cried out as he felt the crop hitting the same spot on which the shotgun wound was, but he started counting.

After the fifty-third strike she decided to stop and looked amusingly at him. Seeing him bruised from neck to knee but still hard was delightful. Taming him was more gratifying than she was willing to admit. Watching a man crumbling and falling apart had always been fascinating for her, but to subdue Mr Kimura was particularly entrancing. Maybe it was on account of that impertinent attitude of him, which made breaking his ego so much more gratifying. And he trying to resist it only made her more amused. Lady Susan secretly hoped the Neonate would continue attempting to disobey her; otherwise he would turn boring rather shortly.

She approached him and took off the blindfold; she wanted him to see what she was about to do. The Ventrue squeezed his eyes. It took him a while to adjust his vision to the light again. Immediately after recovering his vision he set his sight on her, trying to discern what she was going to do next.

Lady Susan sat down with her back against Mr Kimura's face, straddling his belly. Slowly, she slid down into his lap, inch by inch his caged length disappearing inside her.

The brush of her skin on his wounds was aching, and made him more focused on putting up with the pain than he was on trying to get any kind of pleasure out of that. Not that the cock cage allowed him to, either.

The Neonate let out a muffled moaning, struggling on his restraint as the woman grinded against him, her legs squeezing his hips and pressing his bruises. She moved along with her hips as she pushed herself down onto him as hard as she could, causing the plates to crush his balls even more. He was a toy for her and she was using him as hard as she could.

She lifted herself up until only the tip remained inside her. Then, her whole body slammed down onto his length, causing the sound to sink in deeper inside him. Her soft bottom pounded hard against his lap with each bounce, making him to cry out and ask her to stop, which only made her more aroused, causing the woman to bounce even more roughly over and over.

Until lady Susan finally came, her moans intertwined with Mr Kimura's pleas to stop.


End file.
